Wastewater has previously been treated in a variety of different manners including, for example, trickle towers, fluidized bed reactors, membrane bioreactors, extended air activated sludge processes, etc. While such wastewater treatment manners remove some of the undesirable elements from the wastewater, these manners of treating wastewater have generally been inefficient at removing the undesirable elements from the wastewater. Thus, high levels of undesirable elements remain in the wastewater and vast quantities of time are required to remove an adequate quantity of the undesirable elements from the wastewater. Accordingly, a need exists for systems, apparatuses, and methods for treating wastewater in an efficient, timely, and adequate manner.